


Cool

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Berko and Deb were the only two cool employees at Empire
Relationships: Berko/Deb (Empire Records)
Kudos: 1





	Cool

It was obvious, from the first day that Berko started working at the shop, that they were the only two cool employees. AJ was tolerable in a doofy way, and Lucas was simply odd. Mark was a moron and the girls were catty bitches. But Berko was cool. He was in a band, and he lived in a trailer in the alley behind the store, and he had often been there as a customer, hitting on her, before Joe finally gave him a job.

So it seemed a little _destined_ that they ran into each other at a concert. And again at a club. And then he invited her to one of his gigs. And before she knew it, they were kind of going out.

Deb was firm from the offset that the relationship couldn’t affect her job. Empire was the best thing to ever happen to her, and not even Berko was worth losing it. In his typical, Berko way, he just said, “cool” and generally kept his hands to himself in the store.

And for one glorious moment, Deb’s life was good. She had Empire, and Joe, and Berko, and though none of it was perfect, all of it was enough.


End file.
